rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bad Religion – True North
frame|Bad Religion – True North thumb|right|300 px True North von Bad Religion aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, ist ihr sechzehntes Album. Es ist am 18. Januar 2013 auf Epitaph Records erschienen. Bad Religion wird hier nur aufgenommen, weil sie in ihrem Bereich legendäre Stars sind; dafür Respekt ! *Melodic Hardcore – 16 Tracks, 35:21 min True North ist Bad Religion wie immer – gähn – nur das erste Album von 1982 war interessant. Vorgänger: The Dissent of Man (2010) Nachfolger: Age of Unreason (2019) : → Siehe auch Sick of It All – The Last Act of Defiance, Madball – Hardcore Lives, Terror – Live by the Code Review im RockHard True North ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #309 vom Februar 2013 und Boris Kaiser gibt überschwenglich 8,5: "Dass bei 16 Songs in ´ner guten halben Stunde kein Platz für allzu viel „Rock“ ist, dürfte klar sein, und '''Bad Religion' überlassen die irgendwie komische Springsteen-&-Co.-Huldigung, die man auf dem letzten, eher schwachen Album „'The Dissent Of Man'“ finden konnte, in der Tat ab sofort wieder Social Distortion oder wem auch immer und knallen einem in bester Endachtziger/Frühneunziger-Manier - vom Unteres-Midtempo-Stinker ´Hello Cruel World´, dem einzigen Stück, das die Drei-Minuten-Marke knackt, abgesehen - ausschließlich rassige bis rabiate Pogo-Pretiosen vor den Latz, dass einem beinahe die Schmalzkringel von der Rübe fallen.'' Zweiter Frühling? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls macht „'True North'“ mit kalorienreichen Krachern wie ´Vanity´, ´Popular Consensus´ und ´My Head Is Full Of Ghosts´ noch mal deutlich klar, wer im '''Melocore'-Stall die dicksten Eier hat, und bei ´Land Of Endless Greed´ sowie dem überragenden ´Nothing To Dismay´ denkt man - kein Scheiß! - sogar unweigerlich an die 1988er Blaupause „Suffer“. Niemand behauptet, dass Graffin, Gurewitz und Hintermannschaft in den letzten 20 Jahren nur Mist abgeliefert hätten - im Gegenteil, man höre z.B. „'The Empire Strikes First'“ -, aber „'True North'“, Album Nummer 16, ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die beste Bad Religion-Platte seit „'Recipe For Hate'“ von 1993."'' Tracklist von True North True North hat 16 Tracks und dauert kurze und unspektakuläre 35:21 min. Ein Song ist langweiliger als der andere. : 01 – True North – 1:57 – Schlager 02 – Past is Dead – 2:40 – 03 – Robin Hood in Reverse – 2:53 – voll schlechte Melodie 04 – Land of Endless Greed – 1:54 – 05 – Fuck You – 2:15 – (New Single 2012 - jeah, wie fresh) 06 – Dharma and the Bomb – 2:01 – 07 – Hello Cruel World – 3:51 – 08 – Vanity – 1:02 – 09 – In Their Hearts is Right – 2:00 – au weia 10 – Crisis Time – 2:40 – 11 – Dept. of False Hope – 2:41 – ganz nett 12 – Nothing To Dismay – 2:07 – 13 – Popular Consensus – 1:53 – 14 – My Head is Full of Ghosts – 1:47 – 15 – The Island – 1:29 – 16 – Changing Tide – 2:24 – und endlich vorbei Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von True North: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 11 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,5 / 5 - hilfe ! *Powermetal.de – Review: 8,5 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 4 / 7 - realistischer Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – 2013 im Alternative-Forum - sind recht beliebt dort, einige findens aber auch ööde. *Epitaph – (englisch) - die Seite bei der Plattenfirma Kategorie:RH 309 Kategorie:(Boris) Kategorie:Hardcore